


Walking

by iamsupercoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, i am dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsupercoups/pseuds/iamsupercoups
Summary: Seungcheol walks to work with or without Jihoon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this unedited shit. Hahaha I love you guys! 
> 
> I posted this on twitter way way back ~

It has been 3 months since he died, his first love, no, Seungcheol's only love, Lee Jihoon.

 

Seven years, they've been together for just seven years but he know he'll spend his whole life loving him as if he was destined to do it.

 

But that was before Jihoon died. 

 

Seungcheol was walking on that same street he shares with Jihoon every morning before they go to work and before they part ways on that corner. He remembers shared kisses right under this old oak tree then they would go on their own ways, Jihoon to the left and him to the right.

 

(Sometimes he doesn't leave right away, he likes watching his boyfriend walk because he looks like a duck (because jihoon waddles instead of walk) and Jihoon would look back and see him and starts nagging at Seungcheol that he should be walking to work now or else he would be late and that he can't afford to have an unemployed boyfriend.)

 

Now, it would be like those days except he sees Jihoon's back walking further and never to return.

 

"I know you would be here with me if only heaven is not so far away" he says it against the wind knowing that Jihoon would still hear him.

 

Even if with Jihoon gone, Seungcheol believes that love doesn't stop by death, it would only stop when you choose to. 

 

Even if they are not destined to grow old with each other, Seungcheol choose to love Jihoon forever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> iamsupercoups @ twitter


End file.
